thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and Max
Sam, an anthropomorphic dog an Max, a "hyperkinetic rabbity thing", both of them are two titular characters in the Sam & Max franchise. Character Detail Sam A member of the Freelance Police, Sam comes off as more level headed and less violent than his partner Max, albeit not by much. He typically wears a grayish film noir-styled suit, with a hat and a blue and black striped tie. In the games, he has a tendency to take everything he sees, and apparently keeps the items in a cardboard box that he carries inside his coat. Sam is prone to long-winded sentences filled with elaborate terminology. He rarely loses his temper and is able to react to panic-inducing situations with extreme calm. When he does get angry, however, he tends to react in an uncharacteristically savage manner. In They Stole Max's Brain, Sam shows his more violent manner of investigating then the previous episodes, which include from beating a gorrila for showing a dog sign, to using a gun on a COPS member. It is usually, and somewhat ironically, Max that calms him down and prevents him from acting upon his anger. He also has a very large sweet tooth, as during many of his adventures and assignments he can be seen enjoying a multitude of frozen treats such as popsicles and ice cream sandwiches, especially in the comics. In Sam & Max Season Two he becomes self-conscious about his weight, particularly when seeing his future and past selves. Sam carries around a huge revolver. In the comics, he is quick to use it but is a very lousy shot. In the Telltale episodes he can hit any object on the first shot but is very reluctant to use it against living things, even villains. The gun is absent in the other incarnations. Max Violent, impulsive and indulgent in the extreme, Max is the source of much of the franchise's unique humor. Max is an active member of the Freelance Police along with his long time partner and friend Sam. He often refers to himself as a lagomorph, though he also sometimes refers to himself as a rabbit. A rabbit is a type of lagomorph, so these are not mutually exclusive. He enjoys violence and prefers to solve problems aggressively. He has a slight distaste for the long stories, anecdotes, and sentences that Sam constantly spouts forth, often asking Sam and others not to use various words such as 'ensue' and 'acumen'. He shares Sam's enthusiasm in just about anything, especially if it involves large guns and trouble. He also has very poor hygiene, as he sometimes tastes his own belly button lint, and once had a large "suspicious growth" behind his ear. Sam has commented on his pungent bodily odors on more than one occasion. Both Sam and Max have also commented on the obscure fact that Max has a metal plate in his skull. Max always carries a Luger around, and when asked where he keeps it usually responds with "None of your damn business.". He is fairly trigger-happy with it in the early comics, but this is rarely seen elsewhere. Like Sam, he's a lousy shot and never seen actually hitting anyone. Perhaps because of this, he prefers to get up close and simply leap at his foes and hurt them in whatever way he can come up with. This fails miserably about as often as it works; despite his boundless energy and love for violence, Max isn't particularly good at fighting. Birthday :Max : August 28 :Sam: March 03 Like/Dislike Sam's and Max's Like :Each Other :The Geek :The color orange :Glazed McGuffins :Buddy Hackett :Highway Surfing Sam's Likes: :Ruth. :Shooting out the office window at passers by. :Running over things. :"Treeetz" puppy treats. :Fudgey Freezes. :Musicals. :TV and using what he learned from it. :His DeSoto. :Messages on the message machine. :Playing Fizzball. :Car/road trips. Sam's Dislikes :Receiving a pink belly. :Told to pick up objects he doesn't want to (or even can't altogether) pick up. :Being called McGruff. :The Soda Poppers. :Cartoons. :Suicide. :Having his mind read. :Being touched (Mainly on the shoulder). :Cracks about his weight Max's Likes: :Agent Superball :Cartoons. :Shooting stuff. :Burning stuff. :Violence. :The Rubber Pants Commandos. :Cheese. :"Lucky Charms" and "Rice Krinkles". :Cute babies :Girls (changed to a like after season 2 episode 4 when they change time) Max's Dislikes: :Not having an inventory. :Girls. (changes from a dislike after season 2 episode 4 when they change time) :Cheese from a pressurized can. :Clowns. :Renaissance reenactment participants. :Long tedious explanations or stories. :Vampires. :Auntie Alice. :Jack-in-the-Boxes. :Musicals/singing. (?) :Cats/Kittens. :Wimps. :Swiss Cheese. :Ventriloquist dummies Category:Character Category:Animals Category:High council of Eternity Category:Federal law club Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Non-human Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Funniest Characters